herofandomcom-20200223-history
Duck (Princess Tutu)
Duck is the protagonist of the series. She is a friendly, kind-hearted duck who was given a magic pendant, which turns her into a teenage girl. This pendant also allows Duck to turn into her alter-ego, the wise and graceful Princess Tutu. History Duck was an ordinary yellow duckling until she saw the prince dancing on the lake and looking lonely. Hearing her desire to bring him happiness, she was given a pendant by Drosselmeyer which gave her the ability to transform into Princess Tutu. If Duck removes the pendant or quacks while talking, she transforms back into a duck and must touch water while wearing the pendant to return to her human form. Later on, to save Mytho, her pendant gives her the power to transform into Princess Tutu. Because she is now a part of Drosselmeyer's story, Duck/Tutu will turn into a speck of light and vanish if she confesses her love to Mytho. Nonetheless, Duck continues to transform to help return his missing heart shards back to him. Personality Duck is a friendly, kind-hearted character. Like a duck, she is easily excitable, clumsy, and talkative. It is shown in the anime that she can be extremely scatterbrained and uncollected in a nervous situation. Appearance In her human form, Duck has bright orange hair that is braided, with two clumps of hair which stick up and a large cowick, blue eyes, and light tan skin with freckles. She nearly always wears her school uniform, except for when she wears her dance outfit, a white leotard with a blue stripe at the waist. As a duck, she is yellow with bright blue eyes, with one single feather that sticks up at the top of her head. Relationships Mytho: Duck first had a crush on Mytho when she first saw him dancing as a duck. Like most other girls, her crush was mild due to the fact he was Rue's boyfriend. Later on, she and Mytho became close friends until Mytho was possessed by the raven's blood. Still, she did not give up on him and helped him conquer the evil Raven. Fakir: Duck got along badly with Fakir as she felt that he was too controlling over Mytho, and because he referred to her as a "nuisance". However, she came to understand Fakir's motivations, and became his friend - until they fell in love. Rue: Duck admires Rue as an advance class student, and often tries to reach out to her as a friend. The first time she ever truly interacted with Rue was when she and her did a'' pas de deux ''together after getting to know each other. When Rue becomes Princess Kraehe, Duck kept faith that the kind Rue she knew was not lost forever. Gallery Ahiru21.jpg 70ab411b79bdb3f6af513399.jpg 1319981-tutuvc large.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Magical Girls Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Princesses Category:Princess Warriors Category:Animal Heroes Category:Narrators